Las mil y una noches
by YukiUzumaki
Summary: Shikamaru se ah acostado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna lo complace como solo una lo haría. ¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentre con la persona que ah estado esperando?/ Esta historia se dividirá en tres partes.
1. Primera parte

**Bueno ojala les guste esta historia que me encontre por ahi:D Shikatema por supuesto^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Gargoperro2. Yo solo eh querido compartir su historia.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno y tema para adultos.**

**Que disfruten C:**

* * *

**Las mil y una noches**

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo, no tanto pero lo necesario. Luego de todo el relleno, las misiones, aquellas aventuras con poco sentido. Naruto por fin se fue con Jiraiya...  
-¿Debería celebrar o deprimirme? –se preguntaba Shikamaru luego de que un año haya transcurrido- Desde que ese enano se fue, las cosas han estado muy monótonas-.  
EL joven ninja estaba en una cama, semi desnudo y una mujerzuela exuberante a su lado, durmiendo complacida luego de haber tenido acción aquella noche.  
-¿Qué tal estuve, Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó la mujer mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven y le mordía la oreja.  
-Lo siento –dijo Shikamaru- Pero es muy problemático responderte ahora. Ya terminaste tu servicio y debo irme-.  
La mujer se levantó de la cama y se vistió, saliendo de la habitación que estaba iluminada con luces opacas y rojizas.  
-¿Es que nada te complace? –preguntó la mujer algo ofendida.  
Shikamaru lanzó el típico quejido que siempre hace cuando algo le parece problemático.  
-Como decirte –dijo Shikamaru- Pero no eres mi tipo. Quizás a ese pervertido de Jiraiya le gustes... ¿Cuánto te debo?-.  
-Olvídalo idiota –dijo la mujer muy ofendida- No quiero volver a atenderte-.  
Shikamaru se rascó el cabello y también se levantó de la cama que tenía las sábanas revoloteadas.  
-Creo que me pasé otra vez con mi bocota –pensó el joven- Preferiría andar de misión en misión con el problemático de Naruto en vez de venir a perder mi tiempo a esta casa de citas-.  
Shikamaru saltó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Bajo luego por las escaleras y salió por el salón principal donde estaban muchas otras mujerzuelas que buscaban clientela.  
-Trato es trato, Shikamaru –dijo Asuma sensei desde un sillón.  
-Claro –dijo Shikamaru con pereza- No le diré a nadie sobre nuestras escapadas. Espero te diviertas-.  
Asuma rió y volvió a coquetear con las señoritas. Mientras, Shikamaru suspiró y salió a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Que problemático! –exclamó Shikamaru en su mente- ¡Mira que venir hasta el país del agua, en una aldea extraña solo para estar con mujeres a ocultas junto con Asuma sensei! ¿Qué sentido tiene este viaje si no lo disfrutas?-.  
El joven caminó lentamente entre una callejuela donde habían muchos serrallos, llenos de mujerzuelas que invitaban a Shikamaru a pasar la noche. Por un momento creyó ver caras conocidas entre todas esas mujeres que hasta pasó un buen rato riéndose.  
-Tengo hambre –pensó- Me iré a comer algo de mariscos. Aunque tomaré algo pequeño ya que no tengo mucho apetito-.  
Shikamaru caminó hasta la calle principal de aquella aldea, y entró a un restaurante de comida marina. Pidió un poco de sushi y té, comiéndolo tan solitaria y aburridamente haciendo que ese aura ahuyente a todos los comensales de aquel restaurante.  
-Vaya –gimió Shikamaru algo aburrido de su vida- Realmente mi existencia no tiene sentido en estos momentos-.  
Una mesera se le acercó, trayendo la bandeja con el pedido y dejándola sobre la mesa del joven ninja. Este miró a la joven mesera con ojos provocadores (que otro hombre hubiera interpretado como un buscapleitos). La jovencita se sonrojó un poco, no era una modelo pero tenía muy buen cuerpo, además de unas delanteras que daban miedo.  
-Gracias –susurró Shikamaru con voz dulce.  
La mesera se cubrió con la bandeja y se alejó despacito. Shikamaru sonrió en su interior con cierta malicia.  
-Parece mentira –se dijo a si mismo- Es tan sencillo, pero no me da ningún placer las chicas-.

Shikamaru comió lentamente su pedido, observando como un halcón depredador a la joven mesera que estuvo tratando de seducir hace poco. Hasta que por fin pidió la cuenta. Shikamaru no se sorprendió del precio y pagó de más, diciendo que esa era la propina de atención. Y ni bien salió del local, la joven mesera fue tras él.  
-No puedo aceptar esto, señor –dijo ella muy tímidamente.  
Shikamaru sonrió y obligó a la mesera a aceptarlo, luego, se alejó. Pero, pasado un rato, la mesera salió de nuevo y alcanzó al joven ninja que ya estaba con dirección a la bahía.  
-Déjame agradecerte la propina –dijo la mesera algo nerviosa.  
-No hay nada que una mujer me pueda dar, ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? –dijo Shikamaru.  
No había nadie por esa calle, estaba casi desértica y habían callejones oscuros. La joven mesera tiró del brazo de Shikamaru y se lo llevó a un callejón oscuro.  
-¿Qué hace nena? –preguntó el joven ninja sin mucha sorpresa.  
La joven no le respondió y besó a Shikamaru, primero con los labios y luego, jugando con la lengua y saboreándola. Luego de eso, la joven fue bajando las manos hasta dar con la parte de abajo del ninja, acariciándolo y metiendo las manos entre los pantalones. Shikamaru no parecía muy sorprendido y le siguió el juego. La mesera dejó de besar a Shikamaru y se arrodilló, sacando afuera el miembro del joven ninja y lamiéndolo poco a poco, logrando (de milagro) que se ponga duro.  
-¿Lo hago bien? –preguntó la joven fingiendo inocencia.  
-¿Es que eres novata? –preguntó Shikamaru- Realmente debes ser la más novata de todas las chicas de este pueblo-.  
La joven infló las mejillas y luego se fue desabrochando la camisa de mesera que llevaba puesta, luego, se subió el brasier, dejando ver sus voluptuosos senos, haciendo que Shikamaru (de milagro también) se sorprenda. La joven sonrió maliciosamente como provocando al joven ninja, y siguió lamiendo el miembro de este. Luego, fue metiendo la boca y jugando con la lengua, estimulando a Shikamaru. Luego, cogió el duro miembro y le hizo la "rusa", metiéndolo entre sus senos y excitándose de ello. Shikamaru cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes, hasta que por fin llegó al clímax, corriéndose y salpicando todo en el rostro de la joven. Luego, la mesera se recostó en la pared, respirando agitada.  
-¿Qué tal estuvo? –preguntó mientras se tragaba todo el semen.  
-Nada mal –contestó Shikamaru- Creo que ahora ya no me debes nada por lo de la propina-.  
La mesera quedó algo desconcertada, ya que Shikamaru ni siquiera pareció complacido.  
-Idiota –le dijo muy ofensivamente al joven ninja.  
-Por eso digo que las mujeres son muy problemáticas –contestó Shikamaru rascándose el cabello. Volteándose y negándose a hacerle caso a la mesera.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando, llegó hacia la bahía cuando la noche estaba en su máximo momento y las estrellas adornaban la playa. Había un hotel lujoso cerca que Shikamaru miraba como nostálgico, pero sin atreverse a entrar. Siguiendo su camino, el joven ninja caminó hasta dar con un pequeño campo con vista al mar. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y se quedó viendo el horizonte.  
-Si tan solo hubiera algo emocionante –pensaba Shikamaru- Ya han pasado varias noches, he estado entre mujeres con Asuma, Jiraiya y otros Chunnin. Creo que ellos saben como pasarlo bien, hablan tonterías con ellas antes de llevarlas a la cama. Que problemático es conversar con una mujer, nunca hay nada que decirle-.  
Shikamaru cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.  
-Temari... –pensó el joven ninja en voz alta- ¿Qué será de ti?-.  
Dijo esto y se quedó dormido, con el rostro de la hermosa ninja de la arena en la mente. Y aunque nadie lo crea, Shikamaru durmió con un placer en el rostro, marcado con una sonrisa melancólica.

Era de mañana, Shikamaru se había quedado dormido bajo el árbol y su miembro estaba "alegre por la mañana".  
-Que problemático –dijo mientras se acariciaba encima del pantalón con gesto de insatisfacción- Necesito hacer que baje antes de que haga el ridículo en el pueblo, pero no pienso masturbarme, es muy problemático-.  
Shikamaru cogió su chaqueta y se la ató a la cintura, de tal modo que cubría la erección que parecía no tener cuando bajar.  
-Temari –susurró el ninja mientras miraba el cielo.  
Se fue caminando hasta llegar de nuevo a la entrada del pueblo. Estaba soleado y las tiendas recién se empezaban a abrir, Shikamaru pasó cerca del restaurante donde había cenado anoche y donde conoció a la mesera que le practicó sexo oral como agradecimiento de la propina. Esta le volteó la cara cuando lo vio. Parecía realmente enfadada y Shikamaru se limitó a rascarse el cabello como de costumbre.

Pronto, Shikamaru se acercó a la casa de citas donde dejó a Asuma sensei. Entró, estaba abierto todavía y parecía que no hubiera hora de descanso para las pobres anfitrionas. Varios hombre salían con caras babeantes y satisfechos, Shikamaru suspiró de aburrimiento y entró. Una vez adentro, la "mamy" le preguntó si se le ofrecía algún servicio mañanero, pero al darse cuenta de que era el muy conocido "Ninja insatisfecho" le preguntó si esta vez quería un hombre. Shikamaru soltó una risa sarcástica y se sentó en una de las tantas mesas vacías que habían ahí. Al sentarse, se le acercó la misma mamy a atenderle ya que las demás chicas no querían estar cerca de él.  
-Ese ninja no se complace con nada –comentó en voz baja una chica que estaba en un grupo.  
Shikamaru arqueó las cejas y prefirió ignorar el comentario.  
-Mis niñas tienen razón –dijo la mamy- ¿Es que nada te satisface?-.  
-No es de su incumbencia, señora –contestó Shikamaru casi de inmediato y cerrando los ojos como si tuviera sueño- Pero gracias de todos modos. Tráeme una "Cuba Libre On the Rocks" por favor y con mucho hielo-.  
La mamy suspiró y se fue a traer la orden del joven ninja. Shikamaru miró a su alrededor y cuando vio que no había nadie conocido, prendió un cigarrillo y trató de fumarlo, no teniendo éxito en el primer intento.  
-Así no se fuma, querido Shikamaru –dijo la voz de Asuma sensei desde atrás de la silla.  
Shikamaru trató de disimular pero no lo logró, Asuma rió como un anciano y prendió otro cigarrillo.  
-Tienes que aspirar el humo y retenerlo en la garganta, luego, soltar todo lo que quede y tener solo la esencia de nicotina en el organismo y que el efecto te lleve volando a donde quieras –dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla junto con Shikamaru.  
-Dices cosas tan problemáticas –contestó el joven ninja mientras logró fumar correctamente por primera vez- Solo quiero ver si así puedo calmar mi insatisfacción-.  
-¿A que viene eso? –preguntó Asuma con una gran sonrisa- ¿Ya te cansaste de las putas de siempre?-.  
-Se más respetuoso –dijo Shikamaru- Aunque sean prostitutas, es su trabajo y respeto eso-.  
-Todavía eres un pequeño polluelo recién madurado tratando de pisar gallinas viejas –dijo Asuma sensei mientras se recostaba hacia atrás con la silla.  
-Las mujeres me parecen problemáticas –dijo Shikamaru mientras seguía fumando, y poco a poco lo hacía bien.  
La mamy trajo el pedido del joven ninja en ese momento. Ella saludó a Asuma sensei y lo trató con amabilidad. El sensei pidió Pisco Sour con mucho hielo también.  
-Así que problemáticas ¿eh? –dijo Asuma sensei mientras apagaba el pucho y encendía otro cigarrillo- Te digo algo, los hombre no pueden vivir sin las mujeres, y es una gran verdad. Pese al más grande orgullo que se tenga, debemos aceptar que no somos nada sin las mujeres-.  
-Por eso son tan problemáticas –dijo Shikamaru- No estoy muy seguro si realmente puedo vivir sin mujeres, parece que sí-.  
Asuma tosió.  
-Dime la verdad, Shikamaru –preguntó- ¿Eres maricón?-.  
-No me jodas, Asuma –exclamó Shikamaru con tono burlón y sin parecer ofenderse- No soy marica como Gai y Lee que paran juntos todo el tiempo y sabrá Dios que harán-.  
Ambos ninjas se rieron a carcajadas. La mamy llegó con el pedido de Asuma, además con dos jarras de cerveza que era cortesía de la casa.  
-Que conchudo eres –dijo Asuma riendo- Lamentablemente debo decir que tu situación es preocupante. ¿Realmente no te gusta ninguna hembra que te ponga la piel de gallina y te de ganas de tirártela en donde esté parada?-.  
Shikamaru estaba algo afectado por el alcohol, y se rió entre cortado, como quien dice "Si supieras...". El ambiente estaba realmente animado. Sonaban Blues y música relajante en los parlantes de aquel local de citas. La canción que estuvo sonando era "Civil War" de "Guns And Roses", y luego, pusieron "Since I've been loving You" de "Led Zeppelín".  
-Esta música me pone realmente activo –dijo Asuma mientras imitaba con gestos de manos la guitarra que sonaba en una de las canciones.  
-Ah, nunca me sentí tan excitado –dijo Asuma medio ebrio- Te digo querido Shikamaru, que no he encontrado alguna mujer que me haga sentir como me hizo sentir Kurenai, y hasta ahora le tengo un "hambre" que no sabes, querido Shikamaru-.  
El joven ninja rió y tomó otro sorbo de su Cuba libre.  
-Y alucina –dijo Asuma luego de tomar todo su Pisco Sour y terminar con la segunda jarra de cerveza- No sabes el hambre que le tango a ese bizcochito prematuro que entrena Kurenai-.  
-No me digas que le tiene "filo" a Hinata –preguntó Shikamaru despertando de su ebriedad y abriendo lo ojos lo más que podía- Oye, tu si que eres un enfermo. Esa "weona" esta templada hasta el cien de Naruto y está en tratamiento para agrandar pechos naturalmente. Además, creo que hasta "tiraron" un noche juntos, pero Naruto creo que se olvido por no se que razón-.  
-Es broma –dijo Asuma con una gran sonrisa- Me gustan solo las mujeres desarrolladas como la mamacita de Kurenai-.  
El ambiente se ponía cada vez mejor. Shikamaru reía (milagrosamente), tomaba y fumaba algo eufórico y alegre también. Las anfitrionas poco a poco perdieron miedo a Shikamaru quien ahora parecía alegre.  
-Mira quien parece tan cambiado –dijo una anfitriona que se acercó a los dos ninjas- Es nada menos que Don Insatisfecho-.  
Shikamaru sonrió como un borracho con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Ven nena, que necesita saciarme –dijo el ninja jalando una silla vacía de al lado.  
La anfitriona se sentó al lado de Shikamaru y se recostó sobre él. Asuma también llamó a una anfitriona y ambos estuvieron acompañados; con trago, cigarrillos, chicas y música de ambiente (Incluso esos boleros cantineros clásicos que ponen en las peñas).  
-Oye, oye, Shikamaru –dijo Asuma mientras tocaba lujuriosamente los pechos de su anfitriona- No me has dicho quien es la que te pone bien derecho como asta de bandera-.  
Shikamaru, quien dormía en los pechos de la anfitriona, se levantó con algo de pereza y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza.  
-¿Quién me pone bien duro? –preguntó Shikamaru- Déjame pensar-.  
Asuma y las dos anfitrionas prestaron suma atención a lo que iba a decir el ninja. Pero Shikamaru parecía recuperar la conciencia.  
-Ahora que lo preguntas –contestó por fin- Creo que no quisiera hablar de eso. Divirtámonos-.  
Asuma retiró lo preguntado y siguió con lo suyo. Pero Shikamaru parecía muy pensativo. Ambos ninjas habían llegado por fin a las dieciséis jarras de cerveza y se había terminado dos cajas de cigarrillos. Por fin, asuma se levantó de su silla.  
-A echar un polvo –dijo de pronto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.  
-Buena suerte –dijo Shikamaru despidiéndolo con la mano.  
Asuma entró al pasillo que estaba cubierto con una cortina roja. Shikamaru quedó solo con su anfitriona en su silla.  
-Dime, Shikamaru-kun –dijo la anfitriona algo excitada- ¿Echamos un polvo nosotros también?-.  
-Claro –respondió Shikamaru luego de un rato de silencio.

El joven ninja y la anfitriona subieron a un cuarto en el segundo piso, adornado con una cama modesta con sábanas rojas y un lámpara que daba muy poca luz. Aun estando en el cuarto, se oían los gemidos de diferentes habitaciones.  
-¿Cómo te gusta, Shika? –preguntó la anfitriona mientras besaba eróticamente a Shikamaru.  
En eso, sonó un bolero romántico. La anfitriona cogió a Shikamaru de la mano y bailó con él. El joven ninja se sintió algo tonto y se rió. De pronto, en una distracción, la anfitriona tumbó a Shikamaru en la cama, haciéndola crujir. El ninja se dejó, y la anfitriona empezó a desnudarse. Luego, también desnudó a Shikamaru, dejándolo solo con calzoncillos.  
-¿Qué te gusta? –preguntó la anfitriona.  
-Una mamada para empezar no estaría mal –dijo el ninja seriamente.  
La anfitriona se mordió los labios, provocando a Shikamaru, quien inmediatamente tuvo una erección rápida. La anfitriona bajó los calzoncillos de Shikamaru lentamente, dejando su miembro al descubierto, al cual, empezó a lamer desde la base, subiendo poco a poco hasta la cabeza, logrando sacar un líquido seminal que tragó inmediatamente. Luego, metió el duro pene de Shikamaru en su boca, chupándolo lentamente y jugando con su lengua. El joven ninja gemía cerrando lo ojos.  
-Oh... Temari... –susurraba sin abrir los ojos.  
La anfitriona siguió con su trabajo, haciéndole sexo oral a Shikamaru. De pronto, el ninja tiró en la cama a la anfitriona, buscando su vagina y masturbándosela. La chica gemía de placer.  
-Temari –decía Shikamaru sin abrir los ojos- No me aguanto-.  
Dijo esto y de pronto, penetró a la joven sin ninguna compasión. Ella gritaba y se aferraba a los postes de la cama. Sintiendo la penetración tan rápida que no le dejaba tiempo ni para hablar. Shikamaru seguía manteniendo el ritmo veloz y gemía en voz alta "Temari". Fue algo rápido, Shikamaru se corrió no dentro de la joven, y le chorreó todo el semen en sus pechos.  
-Guau Shikamaru –decía la anfitriona- No sabía que me tenías tantas ganas-.  
-Claro que sí, Temari –dijo Shikamaru abriendo lentamente los ojos.  
-Hasta te sabes mi nombre –dijo la anfitriona.  
El ninja recuperó el conocimiento repentinamente. La anfitriona era rubia y joven, pero no era la ninja Temari de la aldea de la arena. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, gimiendo aún. Pero el ninja no sabía que había hecho.  
-Lo siento –dijo algo confundido- Creo que me confundí de persona-.  
La anfitriona también quedó algo confundida. Pero no dejó mucho tiempo para hablar, Shikamaru se vistió rápidamente y salió de aquel cuarto, dejando a la anfitriona llamada Temari en la cama totalmente desnuda.

El joven ninja salió de la casa de citas y corrió velozmente hacia la bahía donde había dormido la noche anterior. Estaba algo ansioso y confundido. Ya estaba anocheciendo entonces, y el mar parecía una obra de arte. Pero Shikamaru no se detuvo a contemplar, se tumbó bajo el árbol donde había dormido, arrancó grandes cantidades de pasto y miró al cielo con un poco de amargura.  
-¡Temari, Maldita sea! –gritó al cielo con la mayor voz que pudo- ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡Te necesito! ¡Temari!-.  
Shikamaru parecía realmente depresivo ya que golpeaba el suelo con fuerza y no dejaba de gritar "Temari".  
-¡Maldita la noche que me hiciste un hombre, golfa maldita! –decía Shikamaru- ¡Maldita seas, Temari!-.  
El joven ninja por fin se rindió y se echó sobre la hierba.  
-Ese día –dijo Shikamaru recordando muchas cosas- ¡Hubiera preferido morir en manos de la ninja del sonido!-.

El pobre ninja miró al vacío y cerró los ojos, haciendo un flashback de lo ocurrido hace un año.  
-Fue el día en que fallamos la misión de rescatar a Sasuke –recordó Shikamaru- Yo me enfrentaba a la ninja del sonido que usaba la flauta, y ella estaba por asesinarme. Pero tú, Temari, viniste a rescatarme-.  
La mente del joven ninja se transportó hacia esos momentos pasados.

(flashback no justu)  
Es día, Shikamaru llegó a la aldea adolorido, junto con Gaara, Kankurou y Temari. Todos los que estuvieron en ese grupo fueron llevados al hospital de Konoha y fueron internados ahí por unos días. Ino, Sakura, Hinata y algunas otras chicas y familiares visitaban a los heridos. Hablando de Shikamaru, fue visitado por su padre y su madre primero, luego, Asuma lo visitó y le estuvo hablando de la gravedad de estado de Chouji. Ino le llevó algunas flores como buena compañera de equipo. Casi nadie más, alguna visita que otra sin importancia. Hasta que por fin le dieron de alta a los días. Shikamaru salió del hospital algo cansado y aburrido (como era de costumbre) conlas manos detrás de la cabeza. Pero, mientras caminaba por el pasadizo, se encontró con la ninja de la arena Temari, quien llevaba un ramo de flores.  
-Hola –le dijo el ninja.  
-¿Ya saliste del hospital? –preguntó Temari sorprendida.  
-No era grave –dijo Shikamaru- Ahora puedes llevarle esas flores a otra persona, quizás al escandaloso de Naruto le gusten-.  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que eran para ti? –preguntó Temari algo alterada.  
-¿Qué otra persona que conoces está por aquí internada? –preguntó el ninja.  
Temari pasó de largo e ignoró a Shikamaru.  
-Que problemática –susurró mientras se alejaba.  
Fuera del hospital estaba el jardín, y las flores parecían maltratadas ya que alguien arrancó varias de ahí recientemente.  
-Me lo imaginaba –pensó Shikamaru mientras miraba las flores rotas- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan orgullosas?-.  
-Orgullosa tu madre –contestó desde atrás la voz de Temari- Esas flores eran para ti, ¿Y?. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-.  
Shikamaru sonrió amablemente.  
-Agradezco la intención –dijo- Yo invito el ramen-.  
Temari sonrió también y acompañó al joven ninja por el pueblo de Konoha.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, el cielo tenía una tonalidad anaranjada y amarilla con el sol recién ocultándose. Shikamaru y Temari paseaban juntos por las calles de Konoha, con dirección al puesto de ramen. En el camino se encontraron con Gaara y Kankurou.  
-¿A dónde vas con este patán, Temari? –preguntó el joven marionetista.  
Shikamaru rió sarcásticamente.  
-Estamos yendo a comer ramen, ¿se apuntan? –preguntó la joven ninja haciendo señas con el pulgar.  
-No gracias –contestó fríamente Gaara.  
-Tengo que cuidar de este pequeño –dijo Kankurou mientras iba rascándole la cabeza a Garra- Diviértanse y a ver si nos traen un poco-.  
-Claro –dijo Temari. Y se alejó un poco de los demás.  
Shikamaru la siguió, pero Gaara le cogió con una mano de arena. El joven ninja de las sombras se quedó estático por un momento, su cuerpo se heló por un momento y toda su vida le pasó delante de los ojos. Pero no ocurrió nada, así que volteó su cabeza lentamente para poder ver el rostro de Gaara.  
-No dejes que tome –dijo el joven ninja de la arena con voz seria y con mirada de advertencia.  
Shikamaru suspiró de alivio, sintiendo como la mano de arena le soltaba del brazo.  
-No te preocupes, la cuidaré –dijo el ninja. Y se alejó también  
Ambos jóvenes, Shikamaru y Temari, llegaron al puesto de ramen. El mismo tío de siempre los atendió y les dio dos cuencos grandes de ramen. La conversación se basó principalmente en la política de cada aldea, discutiendo sobre la nueva alianza entre Konoha y la Arena, el método de enseñanza y otros.  
-Sake por favor –pidió Temari de repente algo alegre (parecía tener mucha hambre).  
-Oye, Temari –dijo Shikamaru algo sorprendido- No creo que sea buena idea tomar ahora-.  
-Descuida –dijo la ninja- Sé controlarme y sé cuando debo parar-.  
El joven ninja suspiró. Confió en las palabras de Temari y dejó que pidiera el sake. Pero, a medida que iba tomando, la seria conversación sobre los puerblos se fue convirtiendo en una conversación tonta y sin mucho sentido. Como por ejemplo, el hablar de lo que parecían las formas que hacían los fideos de ramen (Incluso intentaban hacer el símbolo de Konoha). Temari estaba casi ebria, y Shikamaru estaba empezando a sufrir algunos efectos. Y luego de varios minutos de risas y despreocupación, ambos jóvenes terminaron de comer.  
-Tome –dijo Shikamaru mientras pagaba al señor del ramen.  
-¿Qué haces, Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó Temari mientras se colgaba del joven ninja- ¡La noche apenas comienza, tengo más hambre, pero no quiero más ramen-.  
Shikamaru suspiró y llevó cargando a Temari. Por todo el pueblo, la gente empezó a molestar a la pareja de jóvenes, pero ni caso les hicieron; aunque sí se sonrojaron.  
-Quiero dangos –dijo Temari susurrando al oído de Shikamaru- Muchos-.  
Shikamaru suspiró otra vez, algo nervioso, y fue a la tienda donde compró varios de los palillos con bollos coloridos que envolvieron en varias cajitas para llevar. Temari cogió una cajita y empezó a comerlos.  
-Vamos al bosque –dijo Temari tropezando.  
-¿Oye, no sería mejor que fueras a casa? –preguntó Shikamaru algo preocupado y aburrido.  
-¡Si! –dijo Temari mientras reía (como ebria)- Me voy a casa-.  
Shikamaru creyó que por fin había terminado, pero se equivocó. Temari empezó a saltar por los tejados con dirección a la salida de Konoha. Shikamaru la siguió preocupado hasta llegar un poco más allá, a las afueras del pueblo.  
-¡Espera! –dijo el joven ninja mientras trababa de darle alcance a la ninja de la arena.  
-Me dijiste que vaya a casa, y eso voy a hacer –dijo Temari riéndose y sacándole la lengua al ninja de las sombras- Me regreso a la aldea de la Arena-.  
-Que problemático –se dijo Shikamaru a si mismo. Luego, miró a la joven ninja y trató de decirle algo- ¡Oye, te vas a trope...!  
No hubo terminado de pronunciar esto y Temari cayó de un árbol por culpa de una rama traicionera. Shikamaru bajó de pronto y ayudó a la joven a levantarse.  
-¿Estas bien, Temari? –preguntó el joven preocupado.  
-Si –contestó Temari pareciendo que no le hubiera dolido la caída- ¿Quieres un dango?-.  
Shikamaru se sintió aliviado.  
-Si quisiera uno –dijo el joven ninja- Pero parece que ya los terminaste y el último está en tu boca-.  
No hubo terminado de decir esto, y Temari cogió de la cabeza a Shikamaru, juntaron sus labios y le pasó el dango boca a boca. Shikamaru quedó estático y sin aliento. Temari se apartó de él y se vieron por una largo rato los rostros, ella estaba sonrojada y preciosa y Shikamaru parecía un idiota.  
-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó el ninja luego de un rato, algo asustado, pero sin escupir el dango.  
-¿A que está delicioso el bocadillo? –preguntó Temari con una sonrisa dulce y pícara.  
Shikamaru no supo que contestar.  
-¿El pobrecito Shikamaru está asustado porque le di de comer un dango? –preguntó Temari como si quisiera provocar al joven ninja.  
-Ya basta Temari, volvamos al pueblo que Gaara y Kankurou me dijeron que te cuide –dijo Shikamaru algo inquieto.  
Temari se negó a ir y se abalanzó sobre el joven ninja.  
-Hagamos algo más por esta noche –dijo susurrando Temari en el oído de Shikamaru, haciendo que el pobre se excite.  
Temari recostó suavemente a Shikamaru y se sentó sobre él, abriendo las piernas gruesas y duras de mujer, dejando ver su ropa interior negra lycrada. El joven ninja no pudo evitar mirar a Temari quien se empezó a quitar el protector de pecho y quedó solo con la prenda suave, dejando admirar sus pechos ya bastantes desarrollados…

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte.**


	2. Segunda parte

La luna siempre está llena cuando un amor loco nace en Konoha, y para la pareja de ninjas en medio del bosque, no había mejor cuadro que aquel. Temari se soltó la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver los pechos a la mitad, tapando por muy poco los pezones que ya se estaban notando duros y firmes. Shikamaru sudaba, hasta ahora no había dicho una sola palabra y se limitaba con ver a Temari encima de él. Ella estaba sentada sobre la zona donde estaba el "bulto" del joven.

-¿Estas durito? ¿Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó Temari acercándose golosamente al rostro del joven y acariciándolo.

-Cierra el pico, mujer (Urusai!) –dijo el joven nervioso, muy nervioso.

Temari sonrió con una risa de víbora seductora. Acercó su rostro sensualmente al joven y le dio un beso, primero, juntando los labios, y luego, succionándole los labios inferiores.

-Usa tu lengua, Shikamaru-kun –dijo Temari sin dejar abrir los ojos a Shikamaru.

El joven ninja abrió lentamente la boca y esperó a Temari, ella lo besó también con la boca ligeramente abierta. Shikamaru metió la lengua dentro de la boca de la joven ninja, pero era obvio que no tenía ninguna experiencia previa ya que metía la lengua como si fuera una penetración.

-Tonto –le decía dulcemente Temari al joven.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro (el que hace cuando piensa que algo es problemático).

-Tu solo saca un poco tu lengua, yo haré el resto y aprenderás.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos nervioso. Temari es acercó lentamente, como si estuviera gozando el nerviosismo, ya que estaba temblando y sudando a chorros, mientras su lengua estaba ligeramente afuera como una lagartija muerta. La joven ninja por fin, besó a Shikamaru, y poco a poco, fue jugando con su lengua, sorbiéndola, rodeándola y estimulando al joven ninja; quien ya se estaba excitando. Por varios minutos, Temari estuvo dominando al estático Shikamaru, quien no había movido un músculo desde que esta empezó a besarlo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –preguntó Temari.

-Por favor –respondió Shikamaru de inmediato.

-Pensé que eras más divertido –dijo Temari mientras recuperaba postura nuevamente- Pero la noche recién empieza-.

Temari se fue subiendo la cortísima falda que llevaba siempre puesta, dejando ver sus muslos cada vez más, haciendo que Shikamaru temblara mucho.

-¿Qué harás, Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó la ninja mientras provocaba al joven.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, realmente no sabía que hacer. Temari tomó sus manos y empezó a guiarlos por todo su espléndido cuerpo, empezando por las piernas, los muslos,, la cintura, en pecho, los senos. Un recorrido que hacía enloquecer al pobre Shikamaru, quien sudaba peor que hace momentos.

-Estas sudando, Shikamaru –dijo Temari mientras usaba el borde de su camisa para secar el sudor del rostro del joven ninja. Este no dejaba de ver los pechos de la joven y se volvía cada vez más loco.

-Sudas demasiado, tu ropa está empapada –dijo Temari mientras le abría la camisa al joven y acariciaba su pecho- Eres algo flacucho, pero duro-.

Shikamaru no respondió. La joven ninja se sacó el protector de villa de la cintura, y con él tapó los ojos de Shikamaru.

-Si solo sudas con esto, quien sabe que ocurriría si pasa esto –terminó de hablar, y la joven ninja usó las manos de Shikamaru para desnudarse.

El pobre joven lanzó un gemido cuando sintió que la camisa de la joven estaba afuera. Temari no llevaba brasier alguno y ninguna otra prenda que la cubriera. Shikamaru estaba nervioso.

-Ya basta, Temari –dijo tratando de zafarse de Temari, pero a la vez, no quería hacerlo.

La joven no oyó las quejas del joven ninja y prosiguió con la prenda de abajo, quitándosela con la ayuda de las manos de Shikamaru, muy lentamente. El joven parecía realmente excitadísimo, el bulto de abajo se había endurecido: su erección era obvia.

-¿Ya quieres llegar, Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó mientras acariciaba el miembro del joven encima de los pantalones.

-¡Déjame ver por favor! –dijo Shikamaru.

-Ya hablas como hombrecito, Shika –dijo Temari con una voz seductora- Pero aún no te toca-.

Shikamaru estaba dominado totalmente por la seducción de la ninja de la arena que no se podía mover y tampoco se podía negar de nada.

-Tócame –dijo Temari mientras cogía la mano del joven ninja. La llevó lentamente hasta sus bragas lycradas, haciendo que Shikamaru sienta (por primera vez) el sexo de una mujer, por no decir, los labios vaginales; que por cierto, ya se habían humedecido y estaban muy sobresalientes. Temari empezó a gemir cuando la mano de Shikamaru empezó a estimularla en la vagina. El joven ninja parecía disfrutar aquello, pero seguía nervioso.

-¡Shikamaru! –gimió Temari.

En eso, el joven ninja no aguantó y se corrió en los pantalones. Temari se dio cuenta y empezó a reír burlonamente.

-¡Shikamaru! –exclamó entre risas- Eres un maldito crío-.

-Cállate, maldita –dijo Shikamaru mientras trataba de disimular su corrida.

Temari se bajó suavemente las bragas y por fin, quedó tal y como había llegado a este mundo: desnuda.

La noche estaba en su apogeo, habían muchas estrellas en el cielo, y la luna alumbraba el pequeño claro de bosque donde Shikamaru y Temari estaban jugueteando.

-Ya me harté de esto –dijo el joven ninja mientras se desataba el protector de los ojos.

Pero, ni bien se los quitó, lo primero que vio fue a Temari en una postura de cuatro patas, que se iba acercando como una tigresa al acecho. Shikamaru quedó estático nuevamente y su respiración se acelero de nuevo.

-Shikamaru –susurró Temari seductoramente- Dime que eso no fue todo...¿ Siiiiii?-.

El joven ninja estaba en un shock tremendo. Su pantalón, aún manchado de semen precoz, fue quitado lentamente por Temari. Luego, el joven quedó solo con los calzoncillos.

-¿Es tu primera vez, Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó Temari.

El joven volteó la cara y no le contestó.

-Dímelo, o si no, te hago esto-.

Temari bajó rápidamente el calzoncillo de Shikamaru, y descubrió su miembro (que aún estaba algo rígido) y le lamió la cabeza para estimularlo de nuevo. A Shikamaru le corrió una sensación por todo el cuerpo que lo hizo gemir, y a la vez, lo sintió raro.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó con esfuerzo- ¡Si soy virgen! ¿y?-.

Temari sonrió y siguió paseando su lengua por todo el miembro de Shikamaru, que se estaba poniendo rígido nuevamente.

-Tu primera vez será inolvidable –dijo la ninja mientras dejaba de lamerle el miembro a Shikamaru. Y de pronto, con sus grandes y excitantes pechos, colocó el miembro del ninja entre ellos, para hacerle una paja rusa que lo volvió loco.

Shikamaru gemía de placer y golpeaba su cabeza contra el tronco de árbol donde se había sentado. Temari parecía disfrutar tanto de la "rusa" que le hacía a Shikamaru que gemía mientras lo hacía.

-Cambio, ¿vale? ¿Shikamaru-kun? –preguntó la ninja sin dejar de estimular el miembro del joven.

Este asintió con la cabeza, y la ninja de la arena dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para esta vez, usar la boca. Shikamaru cerró los ojos y Temari metía lentamente el pene del joven ninja a su boca. Subía y bajaba poco a poco, saboreando cada momento, estimulando con la lengua y la garganta. Ambos parecían disfrutar de esto, en especial la joven ninja, tanto que hasta se tragaba cada gota de semen que Shikamaru eyaculaba de a pocos.

-Me vengo, Temari –dijo Shikamaru mientras apretaba los dientes.

Temari, al oír esto, aceleró el ritmo con el que "comía" el miembro de Shikamaru. El joven ninja lanzó un gemido fuerte, y salpicó todo dentro de la boca de Temari, tanto que hasta hizo que el semen salga por la nariz. Shikamaru se recostó en el árbol y jadeó muchísimo, pero Temari, limpiaba su boca y cada gota del semen era tragado.

-Me has dado un montón de leche –dijo ella muy sonrojada y cansada también.

-¿Ya es suficiente? –preguntó Shikamaru muy cansado.

La joven ninja se acercó y tocó el miembro del joven.

-Tienes una carga más –dijo ella mientras se iba acercando al joven con propósito de sentarse sobre él, estaba muy sonrojada- Dámela adentro, Shikamaru-kun-.

El joven ninja no sabía que decir, pero pareció que las palabras de Temari le devolvió la virilidad. La joven se sentó sobre Shikamaru sin penetrar aún, pero hacía un roce de genitales que hizo que Shikamaru tengo una tercera erección inmediata.

-Temari –dijo el joven algo asustado- ya veo por que me prohibió Gaara el hacerte beber alcohol-.

La joven ninja se sorprendió al comienzo, pero soltó una risa.

-Ese Gaara, es un niño inocente –dijo, y luego, besó el cuello de Shikamaru.

-Cuanta experiencia tienes –comentó Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los besos de Temari.

-Es mi primera vez también –dijo la rubia ninja muy sonrojada y avergonzada- Todo lo que sé es gracias a una "cosa personal", y lo estoy ejerciendo sobre ti, Shikamaru-kun-.

Shikamaru se sorprendió mucho y quedó sin habla.

-Ahí voy –dijo Temari mientras cogía en miembro del joven.

Lo cogió suavemente y lo guió, hasta dar con su vagina. Y de una sola penetración, ambos perdieron la virginidad esa noche; Shikamaru sentía el inmenso placer de penetrar por ese túnel estrecho de la joven ninja que estaba tan suave y deba una sensación inmensa de placer, y Temari disfrutaba del roce que hizo el mimbro de Shikamaru al dar con su punto G interior.

-¡Shikamaru! –gimió la joven ninja- ¡Voy a moverme!-.

Entonces, la joven ninja empezó a marcar el ritmo de la penetración, haciendo que el dolor inicial se vaya convirtiendo en un extraño placer. Y para Shikamaru, parecía disfrutarlo mucho también ya que estaba sin protector alguno.

La noche excitaba a ambos jóvenes, quienes tenían una desenfrenada sesión de sexo en medio del bosque a las afueras de Konoha. Temari y Shikamaru gemían, abrazándose y besándose sin pudor alguno. Temari arañaba Shikamaru ya que le parecía excitante, pero Shikamaru aún no hacía nada nuevo, salvo besar y abrazar fuertemente a Temari, quien había acelerado el ritmo bestialmente.

-¡Shikamaru! –gemía ella- ¡Estas buenísimo!-.

-¡Me vuelves loco, maldita zorra! –decía el joven mientras forzaba las caderas de Temari para una penetración más dura- ¡Siempre me has hecho volver loco, desde que me enfrenté a ti!-.

-¡Te subestimé! –exclamaba ella entre gemidos- ¡Siempre lo hice, y ahora estás cogiendo como realmente soñé! ¡Shikamaru!-.

Ambos jóvenes nadaban en sudor y locura. Temari gemía a mas no poder, su orgasmo estaba cerca, al igual que Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru, me corro! –chilló excitada Temari.

Shikamaru dijo lo mismo, y ambos, de un solo golpe, mezclaron sus fluidos de una manera monumental. Quedando totalmente agotados.

Pasaron varios minutos para que ambos jóvenes se recuperen de la alocada sesión sexual. Se estaban vistiendo de nuevo.

-O...Oye, T...Te...Temari –dijo Shikamaru entrecortado.

-Háblame –dijo Temari sin mostrar sentimiento de vergüenza.

Shikamaru se sorprendió de la respuesta tan rápida y fresca de Temari, pese a haber tenido una sesión como esa.

-Olvídalo, ¿Es cierto que mañana te vas? –preguntó el joven.

-Tengo que regresar –dijo Temari- ¿ya te cambiaste?-.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Y Temari salió primera, seguido por el joven ninja, con dirección al pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres ninjas de la arena se preparaban para partir. Temari, Kankurou y Gaara fueron despedidos en la puerta por Shikamaru y varios niños de academia.

-Vayan con cuidado –dijo Shikamaru a los tres, parecía haberse recuperado de la experiencia de la noche anterior.

-Si vuelve a pasar algo, vendré y te salvaré –dijo Temari con una sonrisa- Así que házmelo saber, será más fácil así-.

-Hablas demasiado... por eso las mujeres son tan problemáticas –respondió Shikamaru con otra sonrisa.

Los ninjas de la arena caminaron hacia delante. Solo Temari volteó para ver a Shikamaru, y lo despidió con la mano.

(flaschback no jutsu off)

Shikamaru estaba tendido bajo el árbol, luego de recordar su primera vez con la ninja de la arena Temari. Estaba jadeando puesto que se había masturbado recordando todo lo que ocurrió ese día tan lejano, cuando perdió la virginidad con Temari.

-Maldita seas –dijo Shikamaru- Me estas enloqueciendo, Temari-.

-¿Me hablabas a mí? –preguntó una voz desde la copa del árbol. Era Temari, quien había observado todo desde arriba.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, MUJER! –gritó Shikamaru asustado y tapándose los pantalones rápidamente.

Temari soltó una risita que incomodó al joven ninja. Bajó del árbol y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru

Había mucho silencio, los grillos cantaban y el mar susurraba. Ninguno de los dos ninjas había dicho una palabra.

-Estoy de misión en este país –dijo Temari para romper aquel silencio- Pero ya la acabé rápidamente-.

-Felicidades –dijo Shikamaru algo avergonzado y sonrojado.

No hubo dialogo alguno.

-Temari –dijo Shikamaru- Sobre ese día, hace un año-.

-¿Cuándo te hice un hombre? –preguntó Temari rápidamente.

-Si –respondió Shikamaru algo nervioso- Quiero decir, yo...-.

Temari se paró de nuevo.

-Shikamaru –dijo seriamente- Ese día estaba borracha, no lo olvides-.

Dijo estoy y se fue, dejando de nuevo solo al ninja. Al pobre lo había dejado prácticamente destrozado.

-Temari tú –susurró el joven para él solo- ¿Por qué?- Shikamaru estaba estático, con los ojos abiertos, como si hubiera sido asesinado.

La joven ninja ya se había alejado un poco, pero caminaba y no corría.

-¡Te amo, Temari! –gritó el joven luego de un rato.

La ninja, que estaba algo lejos pareció no escuchar lo que Shikamaru dijo y siguió caminando.

Shikamaru no podía creer aquellas palabras que Temari le había dicho, era prácticamente un rechazo. El joven ninja se levantó poco a poco, tropezando al principio, y dirigiéndose de nuevo al pueblo, luego de que Temari se haya ido. Pero no hubo caminado mucho, cuando se encontró al frente del hotel con vista al mar. Por el ruido de rock ochentero y música de ambiente, se suponía que había una fiesta de algún tipo, además, las luces rojas del local daban la apariencia del hotel como un burdel a los que frecuentaba normalmente. Pero, el joven estaba realmente deprimido que ni ganas de tomar algo le daba. Sin embargo, se acercó a ver el cartel grande en la puerta.

"Gran fiesta de aniversario del pueblo... Solo mayores de edad"

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Que problemático –dijo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse sin siquiera atreverse a entrar a recepción, salió del local Asuma sensei, quien parecía ir a la tienda por algo de tabaco.

-Hey, Shikamaru –dijo cuando lo vio- ¿Dónde estabas? mañana nos vamos, así que no te separes-.

Shikamaru suspiró y Asuma se preocupó.

-¿Estas enfermo? –preguntó.

-No es eso –dijo el joven ninja- Es que por fin acepté que las mujeres son muy problemáticas que hacen enfadar-.

-¿Algún problema con la chica de hace horas? –preguntó el sensei.

-No es ella –contestó Shikamaru- Solo son recuerdos de alguien-.

Asuma sonrió.

-Pasa a la fiesta y olvídate de eso –dijo Asuma- No solo hay chicas de nuestro burdel favorito, sino que hay de todo el pueblo. ¡Chicas vírgenes, es una locura!-.

Shikamaru suspiró como diciendo "Que problemático".

-Anda, Shikamaru –dijo Asuma con una sonrisa- Yo estaré allá en un par de minutos, ve buscando asiento ya que está repleto-.

El joven ninja no parecía tener otra alternativa ya que la sonrisa de Asuma era muy persuasiva.

-Vale –dijo Shikamaru- Pero no tardes-.

Asuma partió corriendo hacia el pueblo para comprar tabaco y Shikamaru entró al hotel.


End file.
